<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tard dans la nuit by JustePhi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405435">Tard dans la nuit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi'>JustePhi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic, Awkward (un peu), Pining (un peu), Tome 1, pas canon mais pas totalement AU non plus, quand nous étions jeunes et innocents, two stupid ravenclaws trying to figure it out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thorn avait trois expressions, subtiles mais clairement identifiables, lorsqu’elle lui posait la moindre question : le mépris, la perplexité et l’exaspération." Les conversations secrètes entre Thorn et Ophélie à la Citacielle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thorn &amp; Ophélie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>En relisant le tome 1, j'ai relu un paragraphe très court qui explique qu'Ophélie se rend régulièrement dans le bureau de Thorn pour en apprendre plus sur les coutumes des Dragons (et du Pôle en général) et j'ai voulu imaginer ce que ça pourrait donner comme conversations. C'est des petites idées de dialogue qui ne forment aucune intrigue particulière, il est donc totalement possible de les lire dans le désordre.<br/>(Ha, et contrairement à ce que le titre peut laisser suggérer, ceci est une fiction Safe For Work.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Vous réglez vraiment vos différends dans des duels à mort ? »</p><p>Thorn avait trois expressions, subtiles mais clairement identifiables, lorsqu’elle lui posait la moindre question : le mépris, la perplexité et l’exaspération. Cette fois-ci, il la fixa avec les trois à la fois.</p><p>« Mais vous n’avez jamais quitté Anima. »</p><p>Ce n’était pas une question. En fait, il semblait désespéré de son ignorance.</p><p>« Et je ne l’aurais pas quittée si vous n’aviez pas réclamé une Animiste, gronda-t-elle, vexée. Peut-être que je n’ai pas appris vos coutumes idiotes, mais j’étais heureuse là-bas. »</p><p>Elle se rendit compte avec un temps de retard que ce n’était pas le terme le plus judicieux. Même si la vie au Pôle était un cauchemar au quotidien, elle avait expérimenté plus d’émotions en quelques mois que dans toute sa vie sur son arche familiale.</p><p>« Heureuse ? Répéta Thorn avec un sarcasme évident.</p><p>- C’était ma vie, d’accord ? Trancha-t-elle. Et vous me l’avez prise, quoi que vous en disiez. »</p><p>Cette dernière remarque ne reçut aucune réponse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> « Comment fait-on pour ne pas se mettre tous les Dragons à dos ?</p><p>- Dites oui madame, bonjour monsieur, ne posez aucune question, ne les défiez pas du regard, ne leur souriez pas et ne restez pas dans leurs jambes. Énuméra Thorn. De manière générale, ne faites rien qui puisse déplaire à un Dragon. Ce n’est pas une famille très patiente. »</p><p>Ophélie hocha la tête. Le souvenir des griffes de Freyja la lançait encore.</p><p>« Si je vous suis bien, je dois vous dire oui madame et bonjour monsieur ? Enfin, bredouilla-t-elle face aux sourcils arqués de Thorn, je ne vais pas vous appeler madame, puisque…je veux dire… »</p><p>Elle se tut. Ses lunettes avaient viré au bleu panique. Son fiancé continuait de la fixer, son tampon dans une main, son document officiel de l’autre, l’air absolument désemparé.</p><p>« Je ne lèverais jamais la main sur vous. Il me semble aberrant d’avoir à vous le préciser. »</p><p>Ophélie ne put que hocher la tête, consternée par sa propre maladresse.</p><p>Au fond, elle avait du mal à se faire à l’idée qu’il n’était pas un ours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Vous avez déjà été marié ? »</p><p>Il raccrocha le combiné du téléphone sans montrer aucune émotion face à cette étrange question.</p><p>« Non. Mais ils ont essayé. Et vous ?</p><p>- Ils ont essayé. »</p><p>Ils se toisèrent du regard dans la semi-obscurité de la bibliothèque, chacun d’un côté du bureau. Ophélie commençait à comprendre qu’ils appréhendaient ce mariage autant l’un que l’autre.</p><p>« Ça promet, conclut Thorn dans sa barbe. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demanda Ophélie. »</p><p>Depuis plusieurs semaines qu’elle venait ici en cachette, elle n’avait eu de cesse de remarquer la petite horloge sculptée qui reposait sur une étagère. Elle était en bois sombre et incrustée de métal, un vrai travail d’orfèvrerie.</p><p>« Une horloge, répondit Thorn. »</p><p>Il saisit le regard excédé d’Ophélie et ajouta à contre-cœur :</p><p>« Elle appartenait au frère de ma tante.</p><p>- Le frère de votre…Oh. Votre père, donc. »</p><p>Il était à son bureau, à plusieurs mètres, mais elle le sentit se raidir encore plus que d’ordinaire.</p><p>« C’est une façon de voir les choses. »</p><p><em>Dire que vous aviez un père est une façon de voir les choses ? </em>Reformula Ophélie en silence. Elle se demanda sérieusement de quelle arche cet énergumène avait bien pu tomber. Soit se pensait-il suffisamment au-dessus des simples mortels pour se penser sorti tout droit de la cuisse de Farouk, soit sa famille était un sujet délicat. Elle eut le bon goût de ne pas insister.</p><p>« Je vous interdis d’en faire une <em>lecture</em>. »</p><p>Il s’était déplacé du bureau vers l’étagère à une telle vitesse qu’elle sursauta, humiliée. Passe encore qu’il la considère comme une imbécile, mais remettre sa déontologie en doute, pas question.</p><p>« Rassurez-vous. Moins j’en sais sur vos pensées, mieux je me porte. »</p><p>Lorsqu’elle sortit par la penderie sur ces mots, Thorn n’avait pas bougé d’un centimètre.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ces personnages feraient un très bon AU Beauty and the Beast. Just saying.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un soir, alors qu’elle l’interrogeait sur sa famille, il laissa échapper un geste d’impatience.</p><p>« Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »</p><p>Ophélie resta figée pendant une poignée de secondes. Plusieurs fois elle était venue le voir pour en apprendre plus sur ce monde inconnu – son monde à <em>lui</em> – et il ne l’avait jamais éconduite jusqu’à présent.</p><p>« Vous êtes un Dragon. Votre tante est un Dragon, répondit-elle d’un ton d’évidence. Si je dois vivre au Pôle, je préfère encore savoir à quoi m’attendre.</p><p>- Vous ne vivrez pas ici. »</p><p>Ophélie était complètement perdue. Thorn empila quelques livres déjà parfaitement empilés.</p><p>« Je n’ai pas l’intention de vous séquestrer, expliqua-t-il l’air air répugné par cette idée. Sitôt que nous serons mariés, vous repartirez dans votre famille.</p><p>- Et puis-je savoir qui en a décidé ainsi ?</p><p>- Le premier venu pourrait établir cette statistique. »</p><p>Son ton méprisant eut raison de la patience d’Ophélie. Elle s’appuya de tout son poids sur le bureau et se pencha vers lui, ses lunettes teintées de rouge.</p><p>« Vous n’êtes pas le premier venu et je vivrais où bon me semble. »</p><p>Thorn, qui n'était plus qu'une figure mal découpée dans l'obscurité de la pièce - comment pouvait-il travailler dans ces conditions ? comment était-il capable de ne pas dormir de la nuit ? - n'eut pas le loisir de répondre. Ils furent interrompus par son secrétaire qui toqua à la porte avant d'enclencher la poignée.</p><p>« Monsieur l'Intendant... »</p><p>Ophélie, qui avait déjà filé vers la penderie, eut juste le temps de s'enfuir avant d'être découverte.</p><p>En arrivant maladroitement dans sa chambre de la rue des Bains, elle se promit, furieuse d'avoir été coupée dans son élan, qu'elle ne laisserait plus jamais Thorn douter d'elle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un chapitre du point de vue de Thorn, pour changer un peu (le premier d'une série, peut-être.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorn n’avait pas revu Ophélie depuis qu’il lui avait interdit la lecture de son horloge. Elle n’avait pas tenté de le recontacter et il s’était bien gardé de le faire. De toute façon, il n’en aurait pas eu la possibilité : l’intendance l’occupait bien assez pour qu’il perde son temps à répondre à ses questions ridicules. Il rangea trois dossiers dans son tiroir comme si l’histoire était close.</p><p>Cela dit. Il était ennuyé qu’elle soit partie avant d’en savoir un peu plus sur les Dragons. Redoutables, ces gens-là. Redoutables, et désespérés, ce qui était la pire combinaison possible. La simple idée d’Ophélie prises dans les griffes de Freyja suffisait pour que Thorn sorte les siennes.</p><p>Il ne le permettrait pas. En aucun cas le Pôle ne pouvait se permettre un incident diplomatique majeur avec les Animistes. Si l’ambassadeur de la Citacielle savait faire son travail, encore !</p><p>Son regard tomba sur sa penderie, dont il avait laissé les battants grand ouverts. Il les laissait ouverts tous les soirs. Il ne voulait pas d’Ophélie dans son bureau jusqu’à pas-d’heure, et elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu’elle ne reviendrait plus, mais il lui laissait sa porte grande ouverte. C’était une contradiction de premier ordre et il avait les contradictions en horreur.</p><p>Neuf jours et dix-sept heures depuis qu’elle avait passé cette porte. Cela frisait le ridicule. Décidé, il traversa son bureau en deux grandes enjambées, et tendit les bras pour refermer l’armoire.</p><p>Il tomba nez-à-nez (ou, pour être totalement exact, nez à torse) avec Ophélie, qui sursauta à sa vue. L’un et l’autre se toisèrent pendant de longues secondes, tous les deux aussi surpris l’un que l’autre.</p><p>« Je ne pensais pas vous voir, dit-t-elle enfin. Enfin, si, je venais vous voir, mais…peu importe. »</p><p>Il cligna des yeux sans savoir quoi répondre. Elle était minuscule, banale et complètement ignorante des coutumes du Pôle ; c’était la personne la plus déconcertante qu’il ait jamais rencontrée. Il regarda au-dessus de sa tête, au fond de la penderie, et se félicita intérieurement d’avoir laissé la porte ouverte.</p><p>« Moi non plus, avoua-t-il en s’écartant pour la laisser entrer, je ne pensais plus vous revoir. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Moi non plus, je ne pensais plus vous revoir. »</p><p>Ophélie ne sembla pas s’émouvoir de cette remarque. De fait, pour une fille si ignorante qui avait quitté toute sa famille pour un lieu aussi hostile que le Pôle, et pour un fiancé exécrable de surcroît, elle ne s’émouvait pas de grand-chose. Thorn n’arrivait pas à savoir si cela le soulageait ou le déconcertait.</p><p>Il la vit mordiller son gant, seul geste qui trahissait son état d’esprit, et se surprit à désirer être un <em>liseur</em> pour pouvoir lui retirer ses lunettes et enfin savoir ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. L’idée de lui demander à quoi elle pensait ne lui traversa pas l’esprit une seconde.</p><p>« J’ai été sèche, la dernière fois, dit-elle enfin. Je vous demande pardon. »</p><p>Thorn haussa un sourcil. En des années de surintendance, on ne lui avait jamais dit une chose pareille.</p><p>Elle sembla attendre quelque chose, une phrase qu’il fut incapable d’identifier. Comme le silence s’éternisait – <em>qu’attendait-elle de lui, pour l’amour du ciel</em> – il se souvint de l’inventaire des celliers qu’il devait vérifier une dernière fois. Il se plongea dans sa lecture en oubliant totalement le reste.</p><p>« Vous n’aimez vraiment pas les gens, finit par dire Ophélie. »</p><p>Thorn ne releva la tête qu’à-demi, intrigué. Ce n’était pas une question habituelle. Elle s’était laissée tombée dans le fauteuil en face de lui, ses pieds touchant à peine terre. Voyant qu’elle ne bougerait pas, il se décida à articuler une réponse.</p><p>« Les gens… Les gens me <em>ralentissent</em>. </p><p>- Si vous les détestez à ce point, pourquoi êtes-vous devenu Intendant ? Et ne me parlez pas de chiffres ! Vous auriez pu être astronome, ou mathématicien, ou quelque chose comme ça.</p><p>- Je préfère faire quelque chose d’utile. Grommela-t-il sans cesser de lire. C’est mon devoir.</p><p>- C’est du sacrifice. »</p><p>D’un geste sec, il reposa l’inventaire sur le bureau. Il ne put empêcher sa voix d’être glaciale :</p><p>« Si vous me méprisez autant, moi et mes fonctions, pourquoi continuez-vous de venir ici ? </p><p>- Je ne vous méprise pas. »</p><p>Elle semblait réellement surprise de sa remarque.</p><p>« C’est juste…c’est le seul endroit qui me donne un sentiment de normalité. »</p><p>De toutes les réponses probables, celle-ci était bien la dernière à laquelle il s’attendait. La normalité ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités majeures. Pas comme, par exemple, ce maudit inventaire des celliers. Avoir le document sous le nez ne cessait de le distraire, et il se replongea dans son travail avant même de s’en rendre compte.</p><p>Lorsqu’il releva la tête, Ophélie était déjà partie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Est-ce que ma série de petits drabble aléatoires est en train de virer en fic à chapitres avec un semblant d'intrigue ? Vous ne pouvez pas le prouver (je suis hors de contrôle, je vous en supplie aidez-moi.)</p><p>Ps : Petit TW violence/mort mais aucune description graphique, promis.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorn ne cessait de ruminer la réponse d’Ophélie, <em>je ne vous méprise pas</em>, en essayant de comprendre à quoi cela rimait. Avec tout ce qu’elle savait de lui – fiancé imposé, habitant d’une Arche glaciale et lointaine qui pullulait de complots, bâtard, asocial – il lui semblait, lui, être tout ce qu’il y avait de plus méprisable à ses yeux. Elle était soit très inconsciente, soit très indulgente. Dans les deux cas, cela ne donnait pas envie de la laisser errer dans la Citacielle à la merci du premier manipulateur venu.</p><p>Le front collé contre ses mains jointes, il fut tiré de sa réflexion par la sonnerie du téléphone. Il décrocha aussitôt sans même relever la tête.</p><p>« J’écoute.</p><p>- Monsieur l’Intendant, quelle joie ! »</p><p>C’était Archibald. Par pur réflexe, Thorn esquissa le geste de lui raccrocher au nez.</p><p>« Complot, il y a eu un complot ! Fit la voix dans le combiné. Laissez-moi parler avant de bouder. »</p><p>Le plus jeune prit une inspiration douloureuse, comme toujours déchiré entre son sens du devoir et sa détestation viscérale des courtisans de la Citacielle, et de celui-ci en particulier. Il céda à contrecœur.</p><p>« Vous avez dix secondes.</p><p>- Ce n’est plus de la rancune à ce stade, c’est de l’acharnement, ricana l’ambassadeur. Vous devriez vraiment parler de tout ça à quelqu’un, vous savez ?</p><p>- Sept secondes. Le prévint Thorn.</p><p>- Soit, mais je vous préviens : ça ne va pas vous plaire.</p><p>- Aucune conversation avec vous n’est susceptible de me plaire. Faites court. »</p><p>Son interlocuteur eut un rire faux et détestable. La simple idée d’Ophélie face à cet énergumène donnait à Thorn une irrésistible envie d’envoyer valser son propre bureau.</p><p>« Un courtisan qu’on a trouvé égorgé ce matin – en plein milieu du jardin d’été, c’était répugnant. Un gentilhomme très peu apprécié de votre famille <em>paternelle</em>. Je ne veux pas m’avancer, mais ça ressemble à un méchant coup de griffes. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »</p><p>Thorn serra les dents à s’en faire mal, décidé à ne pas relever la pique mesquine sur sa naissance. Assassiner un rival avec son pouvoir et s’enfuir lâchement, ça ressemblait assez bien aux Dragons.</p><p>« Et comment distinguez-vous les griffes d’une arme tangible ? Vous n’avez qu’une hypothèse. »</p><p>Son regard ne quittait plus la porte de son bureau. Un complot, ça voulait dire quitter le manoir de sa tante en trombe. Quitter Ophélie sans avoir le temps de la prévenir, ni même de la voir. Il lui était pénible de l’admettre, mais cette idée lui était insupportable. Archibald eut un soupir fatigué.</p><p>« Venez voir par vous-même. Dit-il en raccrochant. »</p><p>Il fit claquer le combiné sur son réceptacle, excédé de devoir admettre qu’Archibald avait raison. Il était fourbe, grossier et un diplomate lamentable, mais il détestait suffisamment Thorn pour ne le contacter qu’en cas de réelle urgence. Il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de se rendre sur place. En fait, réalisa l’intendant en voyant l’heure sur l’horloge posée sur l’étagère, il devrait <em>déjà</em> être sur place. Électrifié par cette pensée, il se leva d’un bond et ramassa tous les dossiers dont il aurait besoin.</p><p>Alors qu’il sortait de la pièce, son regard se reposa sur l’horloge. C’était un souvenir de son père qui lui avait été offert par Berenilde ; celle-là même qu’Ophélie avait remarqué et qu’il lui avait interdit de lire. <em>Moins j’en sais sur vos pensées, mieux je me porte</em>. On ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle mâchait ses mots. Elle n’était donc ni inconsciente, ni indulgente. Elle ne savait simplement pas tout de lui et Thorn ne le supportait pas.</p><p>Il se sentit l’irrésistible envie d’être vu tel qu’il était, pour une fois. D’être <em>lu</em> comme tel.</p><p>Il retira la petite horloge de l’étagère pour la poser bien en évidence sur son bureau. Il ne retira pas sa main tout de suite, laissant ses pensées aller à toute vitesse. Au bout de quelques secondes, il la lâcha et sortit de son bureau sans se retourner.</p><p>Il n’avait pas le temps de laisser un message à Ophélie, mais cet objet-là ferait bien l’affaire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorsque Ophélie passa la porte, elle trouva la pièce vide. Ni intendant mutique, ni secrétaire débordé et, le plus inquiétant, ni pile de dossiers empilées sur le bureau. L’endroit semblait n’avoir jamais été habité par quiconque. Cette austérité déclencha chez la jeune Animiste une brève montée de claustrophobie.</p><p>Thorn était parti sans prévenir.</p><p>Pourtant, son angoisse fut aussitôt balayée par sa curiosité lorsqu’elle remarqua le seul détail témoignant d’une présence humaine : l’horloge de bois sombre et de métal qui trônait au milieu du bureau.</p><p>Ophélie ne comprenait rien à Thorn, mais elle savait que les obsessionnels compulsifs ne déplaçaient pas les objets au hasard. La présence de ce bibelot, posé en évidence sur le sous-main en cuir, était une pure aberration. Comme s’il s’agissait d’un message. La <em>liseuse</em> mordilla son gant et un bout de laine de son écharpe au passage, sans cesser de fixer l’horloge.</p><p>Eût-elle été à sa place sur l’étagère, elle ne s’en serait pas approchée. Elle s’approcha.</p><p>« <em>Je vous interdis d’en faire une lecture</em> » avait dit Thorn. Elle n’avait pas le consentement du propriétaire. Mais cet emplacement étrange n’était-il pas une sorte d’autorisation tacite ? Comme si Thorn lui demandait de le <em>lire</em>, lui. Cette idée la gêna tant qu’elle suspendit le geste de retirer ses gants.</p><p>« Non. Ce n’est pas juste, dit-elle à voix haute. »</p><p>Elle se fiait aux gens, pas aux objets. Elle eut honte d’avoir manqué faillir au principe de base de sa déontologie et se demanda d’où lui venait une telle curiosité. Décidée à ne pas trahir Thorn – et, plus important encore, à ne pas se trahir elle-même – elle tourna les talons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Votre tante a dit que vous vouliez me voir. »</p><p>Thorn décolla son front de ses mains fermées l’une contre l’autre sans répondre. Il avait mémorisé l’apparence d’Ophélie en détails mais, absence totale d’imagination oblige, il avait un mal fou à la visualiser dans son ensemble. Le décalage entre sa mémoire exceptionnelle et la personne floue qui se tenait gauchement devant lui, après une semaine d’absence, le troublait.</p><p>« Vous êtes parti sans prévenir.</p><p>- J’avais laissé un message.</p><p>- <em>Urgence Citacielle, stop. Thorn, stop</em>. Un peu sec, comme télégramme. »</p><p>Il resta muet. Il s’interdisait de regarder l’horloge, revenue à sa place habituelle. Si Ophélie se référait à son télégramme, c’est qu’elle n’avait pas <em>lu</em> son véritable message. Tout compte fait, il s’en sentait soulagé. Elle ne saurait rien et c’était pour le mieux.</p><p>Ce problème réglé, il enchaîna sur les faits.</p><p>« Un homme a été assassiné par les Dragons. Il venait d’Anima. J’ai vérifié son identité, précisa-t-il en voyant Ophélie pâlir. Un arrière-arrière-arrière cousin par alliance du côté d’une des sœurs de votre père. Vous ne l’aviez jamais rencontré. »</p><p>Elle encaissa en silence, les yeux rivés sur le sol, comme si elle ne l'avait même pas entendu.</p><p>« C’est un avertissement. Insista-t-il. Les Dragons ne veulent pas d’Animistes comme vous à la cour.</p><p>- Les membres de votre famille peuvent assassiner un innocent <em>en guise d’avertissement</em> ? »</p><p>Thorn ferma les yeux en essayant de ne pas penser aux griffes et au sang – incontestablement Dragon. Il haïssait l’idée d’être lié à cette affaire, fût-ce de manière indirecte, mais ça ressemblait beaucoup à ce que Vladimir était capable de faire. Avait déjà fait. Ça pouvait aussi être un avertissement de Dieu mais, bien entendu, il garda cette dernière hypothèse pour lui.</p><p>Dieu, c’était son affaire.</p><p>« Apparemment, oui. Raison de plus pour vous garder à l’écart le plus longtemps possible. »</p><p>Pour n’importe quel autre Animiste, il ne serait jamais senti aussi concerné. En fait, Thorn était à l’apogée du souci qu’il ne s’était jamais fait pour qui que ce soit. Ophélie ne sembla pas s’en rendre compte. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de dire à voix haute ce qu’il craignait tout bas.</p><p>« Un jour ou l’autre je devrais faire face, quoi que vous en disiez. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Un jour ou l’autre je devrais faire face, quoi que vous en disiez. »</p><p>Cette réponse ne sembla pas plaire beaucoup à Thorn. Elle le sut à sa manière de faire claquer le couvercle de sa montre. Cet homme ne supportait pas la moindre contradiction ; elle non plus. Elle commençait sincèrement à fatiguer de rester inoccupée entre ces quatre murs, sous le regard constant de sa tante et de Bérénilde. Si cet <em>avertissement</em> pouvait lui permettre de négocier sa sortie, elle n’allait pas s’en priver. Thorn leva son long corps décharné de sa chaise et alla se planter devant l’étagère, les yeux rivés sur l’horloge de son père, les mains croisées derrière lui.  </p><p>« Peu sont assez stupides pour provoquer un Dragon. Dit-il enfin. Ne soyez pas de ceux-là. »</p><p>Ophélie faillit éclater de rire. Après tout ce qu’il lui avait fait endurer sans la moindre marque d’amitié ou de considération à son égard, voilà qu’il était <em>inquiet</em> ? C’était absurde.</p><p>« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez de moi. Avoua-t-elle au dos qu’il lui tournait avec obstination. Si vous ne vouliez pas d’une Animiste sur votre arche, pourquoi ce mariage ? »</p><p>Cette question ne reçut aucune réponse, ce qui acheva de l’exaspérer. Après une adolescence entière passée à se soucier plus des objets que des gens, Thorn était la première personne qu’elle avait autant eu envie de comprendre et de gifler en même temps. Elle refusa d’abandonner – comme toujours.</p><p>« Je ne suis pas jolie, je ne suis pas spécialement érudite, vous avez plus de fortune que je n’en aurais jamais, je n’ai pas de griffes, vous ne vous souciez pas de mon existence, votre tante me hait. D'où ma question : pourquoi suis-je ici ? </p><p>- Vous saurez tout cela en temps et en heure. C’est trop tôt. Vous n’êtes pas prête. »</p><p>Avec des gestes infiniment précieux, il avait sorti un large mouchoir de sa veste pour prendre la petite horloge de bois ; il se retourna, la déposa sur le bureau, et se rassit face à Ophélie. Son visage était plus énigmatique que jamais, alors qu’il semblait inconcevable que cet homme puisse se tenir encore plus raide que d’habitude.</p><p>« Je suis prête pour beaucoup plus de choses que vous ne le pensez. »</p><p><em>Vraiment ?</em> Railla une voix au fond de sa tête. Sa jeunesse recluse dans une famille surprotectrice ne l’avait pas exactement préparée à des meurtres et des intrigues de cour. Mais face à lui, elle voulait être prête à affronter tout ça. Tout, plutôt que dépérir dans ce manoir un jour de plus. Elle mit toute cette conviction dans son regard alors que Thorn la scrutait.</p><p>« Pas pour cela. Vous saurez en temps et en heure, répéta-t-il. »</p><p>Il s’était encore raidi. Du menton, il désigna le bibelot qui trônait entre eux.</p><p>« Je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer. Mais si vous doutez de l’importance que j’accorde à votre existence à l’avenir, <em>lisez</em>-la. Vous avez ma permission. »</p><p>C’était la dernière chose à laquelle Ophélie s’attendait. <em>Lire</em> l’horloge ? Celle-là même qu’elle s’était interdite de toucher, une semaine auparavant ? Elle avait donc eu raison de penser que Thorn l’avait déplacée sciemment. Sans transition ni explications, il sortit une pile de dossiers et un porte-plumes.</p><p>« Nous avons terminé. »</p><p>Quand elle quitta la pièce, Ophélie se sentait plus désemparée que jamais.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le surlendemain, lorsque Ophélie revint, plus de Thorn.</p><p>« Monsieur est reparti, l’informa son secrétaire. Il me fait vous dire que son absence est liée à la pendule. Il a dit que vous comprendriez. »</p><p>A en juger par son regard de dédain, il ne semblait pas partager cette dernière opinion. Ophélie ravala la réplique cinglante qui lui venait à l’esprit et se contenta de sourire poliment, décidée à ne pas se mettre tous les habitants du manoir à dos.</p><p>« Je vous remercie. »</p><p>Elle s’enferma dans le bureau de Thorn, laissant un pauvre secrétaire désemparé derrière la porte. Cette fois-ci, elle ne ressentit aucune angoisse. Plutôt une grande tranquillité. Elle n’avait plus un moment pour elle depuis son arrivée. Enfin seule, elle respira un grand coup. Pas étonnant que Thorn restât tout le temps enfermé ici.</p><p>Thorn, justement. <em>Son absence est liée à la pendule</em>. Il ne pouvait s’agir que de l’horloge paternelle, posée sur son étagère, et le message qu’elle contenait. La jeune animiste enleva ses gants en cuir d’un geste décidé, repoussant l’appréhension qui menaçait de l’envahir. Elle voulait comprendre qui était l’homme censé lui servir d’époux, et en même temps elle avait très peur de le savoir.</p><p>Sans se donner le temps de tergiverser davantage, elle posa les mains sur l’horloge.</p><p>Ophélie détestait les imprévus, mais elle n’allait tout de même pas en faire une syncope. Et puis, s’il s’avérait que Freyja et Geoffrey étaient impliqués dans ce complot, elle se ferait un véritable plaisir d’assister au procès de ces deux cafards. Elle n’avait jamais oublié le martyr qu’ils lui avaient fait subir étant enfants puisqu’elle n’oubliait jamais rien. Mais elle était inquiète pour Ophélie, qui allait trouver la pièce vide. Elle aurait voulu se voir une dernière fois avant – avant quoi ? Réflexion rejetée. Stupide. Elle n’allait pas mourir d’une énième dispute avec son clan paternel, nom de nom ! C’était l’affaire de quelques jours, tout au plus. Elle allait se mettre en retard, avec ce sentimentalisme. Et pourtant, Ophélie maintient le contact avec l’horloge quelques secondes encore, dans l’espoir de se <em>lire </em>– elle veut désespérément être <em>lue</em>, être comprise, car elle s’en rend bien compte, enfin, d’à quel point elle tient à elle, de tout ce qu’elle serait prête à faire pour se protéger, avec une férocité intraduisible en mots. D’accord. Cette fois, elle est vraiment en retard.</p><p>Ophélie retira ses mains comme si elle s’était brûlée. La tête lui tournait tellement qu’elle recula de quelques pas pour se laisser tomber sur la chaise derrière elle, submergée des émotions d’un autre, comme une <em>liseuse</em> débutante. Elle n’avait jamais touché un objet appartenant à Thorn auparavant ; rien n’aurait pu la préparer à cette expérience.  </p><p>« Ce sont ses pensées, pas les tiennes, se répéta-t-elle à mi-voix. Ses pensées, pas les tiennes. »</p><p>Bien sûr, elle se doutait qu’il était du genre à réfléchir beaucoup, tout le temps, trop vite. Elle n’avait juste jamais soupçonné à quel point. Ses pensées étaient si fortes, si intenses, qu’elles continuaient de lui brûler les doigts comme des résidus, si bien qu’Ophélie ne savait plus trop où les idées de Thorn s’arrêtaient et où commençaient les siennes. Outre cette haine féroce pour le clan des Dragons, elle s’étonna de se sentir si intriguée par elle-même, voire captivée, avant de comprendre que cette dernière idée venait de lui. Ophélie se sentit idiote d’avoir cru qu’une simple horloge allait lui apprendre tout ce qu’elle voulait savoir.</p><p>Comprendre Thorn avec cette <em>lecture</em> ? Il n’était que plus indéchiffrable, encore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Thorn (non ? vraiment ? incroyable (sarcasme)) mais soyons honnêtes, il a la rancune tenace lmao (cela dit il peut, vu sa famille paternelle.)<br/>Encore trois chapitres pour boucler cette fanfic, qui est définitivement beaucoup plus longue prévu. Merci de me lire ! peace.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorn revint au Manoir furieux.</p><p>Ophélie le sut à l’instant où elle entra dans la pièce. Il tournait en rond dans cet espace minuscule, les mains dans le dos, les yeux rivés au sol. Un autre l’aurait trouvé semblable à d’habitude. Un bloc de marbre mal poli. Mais Ophélie sentait l’électricité brûlante autour de lui suivie, aussitôt, de l’intensité de ses griffes. Elle fréquentait sa tante depuis suffisamment longtemps pour reconnaître cette sensation, celle de chacun de ses nerfs saisis avec une tenaille invisible.</p><p>« Vous êtes là. »</p><p>Il avait cessé de faire les cent pas à sa vue. Il se tenait raide et immobile, dans l’attente d'un geste qu’elle ne comprit pas. A la place, elle ne réussit qu’à bredouiller :</p><p>« Vous me faites mal. »</p><p>Le visage de Thorn se distendit violemment, en même temps que la sensation de <em>griffure</em>. Ophélie avait beau se tenir à deux mètres de lui, c’était comme s’il venait de la relâcher physiquement. Son avant-bras la brûlait encore.</p><p>« Ce n’était pas intentionnel.</p><p>- Je sais. Répondit Ophélie en frottant son poignet. C’est votre enquête qui vous met dans cet état ? »</p><p>Le surintendant eut un sursaut qui aurait pu être un rire. En plus féroce, plus glacial, sans aucune sorte de joie. D’une série de gestes brusques, il souleva sa mallette, en sortit le plus petit dossier, et le colla d’office dans les mains de sa fiancée.</p><p>« Pas de preuves, énuméra-t-il sur un ton d’évidence. Pas d’indices. Pas de trace des Dragons. Pas un diplomate important. Affaire classée sans suite. »</p><p>Perplexe, Ophélie feuilleta le compte-rendu de trois feuillets rédigés par Thorn lui-même. <em>Affaire classée sans suite</em>. C’était comme si cet assassinat en plein jardin d’été était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus banal au Pôle.</p><p>« Que vous a dit Farouk ?</p><p>- Farouk est incapable de se concentrer sur la même chose deux jours de suite. De toute façon, crime ou non, personne n’a envie de se frotter aux Dragons sans avoir une bonne raison. »</p><p><em>Personne sauf moi</em>, disait son visage contracté. Son apparence calme s’effritait un peu plus à chaque mot. Ophélie le vit tendre les bras vers les livres posés sur l’étagère, prêt à tout envoyer valser sur le sol. D’un geste impulsif, elle attrapa la manche de son uniforme pour interrompre son geste ; elle le tira vers elle et le fit basculer dans le siège réservé aux visiteurs, avant d’aller s’asseoir au bureau comme si c’était le sien. Thorn fut si médusé de cet échange qu’il ne trouva rien à répondre.</p><p>Son fauteuil était raide au possible, à croire que cet homme faisait tout pour ne jamais se trouver à l’aise, et beaucoup trop haut pour la jeune femme, dont les pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Elle se sentit ridicule. Face à elle, l’intendant la fixait avec un regard interloqué, tout courbé sur un siège bien trop petit pour lui. Elle refusa de baisser le regard.</p><p>Il était exigeant, rabat-joie, maniaque et asocial au possible, mais c’était un des seuls hommes de cette arche à qui elle pouvait faire confiance – s’il acceptait de lui faire confiance en retour.</p><p> « Je vous interdis d’éviter mes questions, ce soir. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorn ne se sentait pas en position de contrôle. Sans surprise, il détestait ça. Se trouver à la place du visiteur plutôt qu’à son bureau le déstabilisait. Et le regard scrutateur d’Ophélie ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait mentionné l’horloge – pas encore.</p><p>« Vous avez déjà délibérément utilisé vos griffes sur quelqu’un ?</p><p>- Quelquefois. Légitime défense. »</p><p>Il était conscient de la pauvreté de cet argument. Mais avouer avoir eu recours à ce pouvoir atroce de son plein gré lui donnait une persistante nausée. Et puis il y avait quelque chose en lui, fragile et nouveau, la volonté d’être honnête envers Ophélie tout en souhaitant ne pas lui faire peur.</p><p>« A-t-on déjà essayé de vous assassiner, vous ? »</p><p>Sa grand-mère l’avait étouffé sous un oreiller lorsqu’il était un nourrisson, tenté d’empoisonner son café le jour de ses dix ans, Freyja avait voulu le déchiqueter avec ses griffes à maintes reprises à l’adolescence, et nul doute que la grande majorité des nobliaux du Pôle rêvait de le voir mort et enterré. Thorn répondit :</p><p>« Jamais. »</p><p>Il haussa une épaule pour faire bonne mesure. Ce n’était pas tout à fait un mensonge, si on exceptait sa grand-mère. Freyja prenait plaisir à le torturer et beaucoup de gens voulaient le voir assassiné, mais ils n’avaient pas le courage d’<em>essayer </em>pour autant. Il garda cette précision technique pour lui.</p><p>Surtout, ne pas lui faire peur. Ne pas la faire fuir.</p><p>« Pourquoi votre famille paternelle haït-elle autant les Animistes ? Pourquoi moi ? »</p><p>Son ton d’interrogatoire avait quelque chose de rassurant. Simple, efficace, dépourvu d’ambiguïté ou d’émotions. En ce qui le concernait, c’était son seul mode de communication.</p><p>« N’y voyez rien de personnel. Les Dragons haïssent tout ceux qui ne sont pas de leur famille. »</p><p>Ça non plus, ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait eu beau se démener pour garder le secret de son mariage, sa <em>pseudo-famille</em> ne voulait pas d’une liseuse. Le pouvoir d’Animiste, mêlé à la mémoire de sa mère et à ses griffes paternelles, le rendrait plus puissant qu’eux. Plus puissant que n’importe quelle personne du Pôle, en fait. Ophélie n’était pas qu’une étrangère, elle était une menace.</p><p>Il passa cela sous silence également. Secret défense.</p><p> « Pourquoi m’avoir demandé de lire votre horloge ? »</p><p>Thorn marqua un silence. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur une irrégularité du parquet.</p><p>Il pouvait arranger la vérité ici et là pour la préserver de certaines choses, mais il ne voulait pas mentir à ce sujet. Il ne pouvait pas. Il releva les yeux en refusant de se laisser intimider.</p><p>« Parce que je voulais que vous me voyiez. »</p><p>Derrière la lucarne du bureau, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis très, très longtemps.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Headcanon : Tome1!Thorn n'est pas si self-righteous qu'il n'en a l'air et dit un peu ce qui l'arrange quand ça l'arrange. Encore deux chapitres ! cette fic est beaucoup plus longue que prévu ! je suis en train de foirer mon semestre mais ça vaut le coup !! ok bye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’était une réponse déstabilisante. <em>Je voulais que vous me voyiez</em>. Thorn, qui décrochait vingt mots par jour, ne l’avait pas habituée à une telle franchise. Il avait menti à chaque question qu’elle venait de lui poser – elle l’avait su à sa manière de regarder ailleurs – mais cette dernière réponse était désespérément honnête. Ça n’avait aucun sens. Ophélie avait l’impression de jouer aux échecs contre lui à chacune de leurs conversations, et pour cause : elle n’avait jamais joué aux échecs de sa vie.</p><p>« Je pensais que vous permettre de me connaître m'aiderait à vous comprendre, vous. Explicita-t-il. Une façon de rétablir la balance, si vous préférez.</p><p>- Je ne comprends pas. »</p><p>Thorn soupira avec exaspération.</p><p>« Vous <em>lisez</em> les gens, moi je les déchiffre. (Ses yeux se plissèrent sous l’effet de la concentration.) Et je ne peux honnêtement rien déchiffrer venant de vous. Alors que vous avez le pouvoir de me comprendre à travers un simple objet. Je trouve ça injuste. Et perturbant.</p><p>- Parce que personne ne vous a jamais compris avant ? »</p><p>Ophélie pensait affirmer une évidence. Pourtant, le visage décomposé de Thorn lui apprit qu’elle venait de toucher un point sensible. Dans un silence pesant, il passa une main derrière sa nuque.</p><p>« Je suppose, dit-il dans sa barbe. Je n’avais jamais vu les choses ainsi. »</p><p>Pas étonnant : cet homme-là n’avait sans doute jamais rien considéré autrement que sous son angle. Et quels angles. Tordu de tout son corps sur ce siège inconfortable, le visage grignoté de cernes, de plus en plus déboussolé. Ophélie le trouva presque touchant.</p><p>« Vous êtes plus perspicace que je ne le pensais. »</p><p><em>Presque</em> touchant.</p><p>« Si ça peut vous rassurer, reprit-elle comme s’il n’avait rien dit, lire votre horloge ne m’a pas tellement renseigné sur vous. Enfin…pas tant que ça. Mais elle m’a montré ce qui m’attendait à la cour. Et malgré ce que j’ai lu, je sais que je suis capable de faire face. Que je veux y faire face. »</p><p>Campée dans le fauteuil beaucoup trop grand, elle soutint son regard, décidée à ne pas plier. C’était sa décision ; à lui de la respecter. Le Thorn d’il y a quelques semaines, celui d’avant l’horloge et le reste, l’aurait rembarrée sans le moindre remords avant de retourner à sa paperasse. Celui-ci s’inclina.</p><p>« Soit. J’en parlerais à ma tante. Je ne promets rien. »</p><p>Il y avait plus chaleureux, mais Ophélie s’en contenterait. Elle perçut l’intonation dans sa voix qui lui signalait la fin de la conversation et, avec sa discrétion habituelle, se leva du siège. Thorn ne quitta pas le sien, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il pensait déjà à un millier d’autres choses.</p><p>Alors qu’Ophélie s’apprêtait à passer la porte, elle s’arrêta pour se retourner vers lui.</p><p>« Une dernière chose.</p><p>- Ne poussez pas trop, la prévint-il. »</p><p>Il n’avait pas bougé de sa chaise, tournant ostensiblement le dos à la porte. La jeune femme n’aurait pas su dire si cela rendait ce qu’elle allait dire plus facile, ou plus terrifiant. Elle inspira.</p><p>« Quand nous serons à la Citacielle, j’espère que nous pourrons continuer à nous voir. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Quand nous serons à la Citacielle, j’espère que nous pourrons continuer à nous voir. »</p><p>Thorn ne fit aucun geste. Il devinait la présence d’Ophélie à quatre pas et demi de lui.</p><p>Il imagina sa chère Intendance, tout en haut de sa tour qui surplombait tout l’ouest de la Citacielle, son bureau si loin des appartements où Ophélie devrait se cacher jusqu’au mariage.</p><p>Il pensa à tous les dangers qu’elle semblait prête à prendre pour le rejoindre en secret et tous les risques qu’il allait devoir prendre pour la protéger.</p><p>Il pensa à l’Animiste assassiné, à ce maudit Archibald prêt à sauter sur toutes les femmes de la cour, à ses demi-frères et sœurs toujours en liberté. Il pensa à Dieu et à tout ce qu’il ne savait pas encore.</p><p>C’était un risque insensé. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait rejeté la requête farfelue de sa fiancée sans la moindre hésitation. Mais une urgence en lui, cette même urgence qui l’avait poussée à poser la main sur l’horloge, s’y refusa. Son besoin d’avoir Ophélie à portée de vue – car ce n’était plus de la simple curiosité désormais, il lui fallait l’admettre – s’y refusa.</p><p>Il rentra les épaules en se méprisant d’être aussi faible.</p><p>« Accordé. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Et c'est la fin de cette fanfic. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu qu'elle soit aussi longue, haha. Je vais faire une petite pause dans les fanfics et revenir à d'autres projets maintenant, mais j'ai d'autres idées en tête alors qui sait ? merci de m'avoir lu ! okbye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>